In recent years, equipment for conveying a plate-like member such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate in a non-contacting manner has been developed. For example, in Patent Document 1, equipment is proposed for conveying a plate-like member in a non-contacting manner, by applying Bernoulli's theory. In the equipment, a swirl flow is generated in a cylindrical chamber that opens on the underside of the equipment, and a negative pressure generated in the center of the swirl flow exerts suction on a plate-like member. On the other hand, a given distance is maintained between the equipment and the plate-like member by a fluid flowing out of the cylindrical chamber. Consequently, the plate-like member is conveyed in a non-contacting manner.